Phoenix Bride
by Derriwynn
Summary: Zelda brings Ganondorf, the King of the Gerudo, back centuries after he was imprisoned and killed. Based on Egyptian history with a twist. LEMON


"Why is it so hot? Oh right, because you got the bright idea to play in the middle of the goddess forsaken desert," I muttered to the howling winds. The sun was beating down on the top of my head, making me feel like I was stuck in some great, sunlit furnace. I had the strangest feeling I was beginning to lose my mind.

Looking down, I realized my attire was not exactly…appropriate for my task at hand. Resurrecting the dead was not something to go about in a poofy pink dress, but the skin-tight Sheikah suit I wore was nearly as bad and ten times as hot. I was certain I would roast to death before I found the tomb buried inside of the temple. I sighed.

Harp and feather in hand, I kicked down the door to the temple. It had been sealed by my ancestors long ago in hopes of locking away the demon that was said to dwell in it. I knew from my past life this was no demon.

Around three hundred years ago, a man was sealed away for eternity inside the temple that belonged to his tribe. It was said that even his patron goddess would not take him, and to kill him the royal Hylian guards had to remove his heart from his chest…while he still breathed. A gruesome tale woven by ancient sages who did not know many years later, a princess of their own bloodline would come all the way in the harsh suns light just to resurrect him.

They failed to realize this princess and the so-called demon had been in love.

The reason I'd come all the way from Castle Town. The reason I needed to use a garment I'd hid in my first life within the walls of the castle itself. The reason I carry a feather of fire, and a harp of the ancients. He is my Phoenix King, and I his bride.

Snapping out of my reverie, I sneaked down the halls of the destroyed Spirit Temple, now the Arbiters Grounds…or through my eyes, Hell. What had my ancestors done?! Skulls of the Gerudo, my loves people, littered the rooms. Groans of spirits echoed off the walls, wails of the undead screeching around every corner.

I nearly dropped my harp when a redead shrieked in a parallel room. But I would not let my own fear get the better of me. No, I had come here for a purpose. I would remember that purpose at all costs.

Trembling slightly, I made my way down the shadowy corridor, praying to any deity that would listen to guide me to the Tomb of the Demon King.

Some minutes later, after fleeing a room littered with spikes and rats, I found it. I had nearly tripped over the sarcophagus that lay in the middle of a huge, multi-chambered room. It glistened in the dim light, a golden boar, serpent, and phoenix inscribed on the lid. Under the hieroglyphic drawings, a red, glittering visage of Hylian lettering wrote one single word.

Ganondorf.

I smiled slightly, noticing a yellow light that suddenly enveloped the room. Power and Wisdom would be forever joined in just a few short minutes. Ganondorf, the man I loved since I was old enough to know what the word meant, would be returned to me in all of his regal, fierce glory.

I pushed the lid to the floor, gasping when I saw what lie beneath the mahogany encasement. He had not aged a day.

I gingerly reached out and ran my fingers over the curves of his face. For some reason, I always found his features to be striking, worthy of a second glance. I traced my finger over his heavy brow, down his peaked nose, and over his plush lips. His red hair was fanned out behind him, like the feathers of the bird I would forever associate him with.

Smiling wider, I drew my harp to me, an ethereal light radiating from the room. No longer was it the house of the dead, no. I could feel magic engulfing me, surrounding my muscles as I gently stroked the chords. Ganondorf's magic was potent, even in death. I surmised he could bring back his entire race of people if he so desired.

After the Requiem of Spirit had been completed, I knelt to the floor, fishing around for the jar that contained the Dark Lord's heart. I found it, encased in a black onyx box with golden bands encircling the circumference. I slipped his heart out of the jar and placed it on his chest. There was no blood to be seen, so no staining of his clothes would occur, except with my own crimson life. Grabbing a dagger out of my boot, I sliced open the palm of my hand, allowing my blood to sprinkle over his heart and his chest. Then I took the phoenix feather and placed it over his heart.

Ganondorf began to glow as I began to plea with Din, his goddess, to bring him back to me. Bring back the Phoenix King I had fallen in love with so long ago. My eyes slammed shut as the world began to tilt. I felt nauseous and turned away from the coffin, kneeling on the ground with my hand over my eyes. And as suddenly as everything had begun, it was over. I rose, my back still turned.

Did it work? Had I resurrected Ganondorf as I wished?

"Hello, Princess. Long time, no see." I felt a heavy hand on my shoulder. Turning sharply, I slammed directly into Ganondorf's chest. Nothing marred his armor. That meant his heart had been fully restored. I smiled as I ran my fingers over his chest, feeling him breathe below my touch.

"G…Ganondorf…" I whispered. He grinned, his sharp canines making my stomach do somersaults as he pulled me closer.

"Too many years I have been without your touch. Too long have I thirsted for your lips, Zelda." Before I could reply his lips captured mine in a bruising kiss. His touch was so fiery, his passion blazing. In three hundred years, he had not forgotten his promise to me.

"Ganondorf…" He nuzzled my cheek.

"Yes, my Princess?" I heard a smile in his words.

"Please…promise me you'll make me yours…as soon as we get out of—''I was roughly cut off by Ganondorf flinging his arm to the side, a wave of gold and light streaking over the temple that had suddenly been restored. "How did you—?"

I was cut off again as I found myself in an unfamiliar room. Looking around, I quickly realized what this room was for.

It was the King's personal bed chamber. And the King himself was directly in front of me, his amber eyes gleaming in the shimmering desert light.

"Why wait, Princess? You know my magic can do anything I will. And right now, my will is telling me to…" His words trailed off as he kissed my jaw, tipping my head back for better access.

Slowly, his kisses ran down my neck before he pulled at my Sheikah suit, intent on getting the offending garment off of me as quickly as possible. If he succeeded completely, we would both be in foreign territory. We had never consummated our love before we were ripped apart so many years ago.

I shrugged the suit down my shoulders as his mouth followed the same path. My fingers tangled in his hair as the suit was pulled to my waist, his kisses running between the valley of my breasts and stomach.

"Ganondorf…please…" He pushed me down on the bed, his fingers skimming my curves as he pulled the suit completely from my body. I blushed deeply as his eyes took in everything I had to offer. He smirked, pulling off his armor, boots, and shirt before ever touching me. I gaped at his muscles, watching them shift under his tan, smooth skin. He had the body of a god, that was certain.

Suddenly, I got the overwhelming desire to touch those muscles that rippled as he breathed. I leaned up, pressing my lips against his chest as my hands wandered over his back. He shuddered, his fingers tangling in my waist length, dark blonde hair. Before I could explore more, though, he pushed me down against the soft mattress.

I smiled up at him, his knuckles brushing against the back of my cheek.

"You're more beautiful than I remember, Zelda."

I shivered, lust heavy in his voice. "Ganondorf…please…just…make me yours, forever," I pleaded.

He nodded, standing up momentarily to remove the rest of his clothing. I stared in awe as everything was revealed. I bit my lip, worried about the pain I'd heard much about. Ganondorf took this as a cue to distract me by burying his face in my chest.

I gasped loudly as his mouth teased the tips of my breasts, his hand wandering down my body. He looked up at me, his eyes suddenly shimmering with mischief. My brow furrowed only for a moment as he pushed my legs apart, his fingers playing along my most sensitive area.

A shout escaped my throat as he leaned over and flicked his tongue over my womanhood. My eyes slammed shut, my fingers twisted painfully in the sheets as his actions continued to push me closer to pure bliss. Before I gave in, though, I found myself flipped over so I was straddling Ganondorf's chest.

I shuddered a bit, my fingers dancing over his shoulders lightly as his thumb brushed my cheek. I opened my eyes.

"Zelda, are you certain you--?"

"Yes. I love you, Ganondorf."

The dark man below me nodded again and flipped me over so he loomed over me again. With painful slowness, he pushed gently inside of me. I wiggled a bit, trying to pull him down fully on top of me. But he held back, taking my lips with his as he pulled back and slammed fully into me.

My scream was lost in the cavern of his mouth. Tears trickled down my cheeks as he held perfectly still. I breathed hard, willing myself to relax. When the pain began ebbing away, I slowly shifted my hips. Ganondorf's eyes slammed shut at my movements, which pulled moans from both of us.

"Do that again."

I complied, moving my hips again. He growled, pushing into me deeply. I clung to him, nails raking down his back as his movements stayed consistent, slow, deep, and hard. My breathing became labored, begging him to go faster.

"As the lady wishes." His mouth found my neck when his movements sped up. My eyes rolled back in my head, my fingers tangling in his red hair.

"H…Harder…please…I can't…oooh," I moaned loudly as he hit somewhere deep inside of me. Stars began forming behind my eyes as he pushed harder, sweat dripping from his brow.

Without warning, Ganondorf bowed his head, sinking his canines into my neck. I screamed his name as colors burst behind my eyelids, my walls fluttering and clamping down on him like steel bands. He cursed against my neck, shuddering hard as his movements became slower and slower until they ceased all together.

He slipped out of me and rolled to the side, taking me with him. I leaned my head on his chest, trembling slightly as the after effects of my climax washed over me.

"I love you, Zelda."

I grinned up at him. "I love you, too, Ganondorf. Now, how about we see how much stamina that phoenix down gave you when I brought you ba—OH!''


End file.
